Makaroni yang LEBIH pedas dari kelihatannya
by Kizuna Zoggakyuu
Summary: Bossun dan Himeko ngiler (?) ngeliat Switch makan jajanan paling fenomenal cetar membahana di Kaimei, bahkan para anggota Osis pun memakan makanan itu. Makanan apakah itu? (liat aja judulnya).


**Makaroni yang LEBIH pedas dari Kelihatannya.**

**Disclaimer : Sket Dance bukan milikku T^T**

**Genre : Humor, Parody**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : Bossun dan Himeko ngiler (?) ngeliat Switch makan jajanan paling fenomenal cetar membahana di Kaimei, bahkan para anggota Osis pun memakan makanan itu. Makanan apakah itu? (liat aja judulnya).**

**Beware (karena warning sudah terlalu biasa) : Humor kering, miss typo, semoga lucu, dll.**

Pada suatu siang yang amaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat ... panas ... ! dimana Matahari mengatakan hari ini seorang pemuda bertopi Popman akan terkena sial, di sebuah ruangan Klub yang bertuliskan "SKET DANCE : menerima pinjaman uang dengan jaminan BPKB motor" /slap/ ralat, maksud "SKET DANCE : menerima Konsultasi", sedang ada sepasang suami-istri (?) #digaplok Himeko# maksud saya 2 orang gila bin nista. Seorang cowok dengan muka melas dengan topi merah lengkap dengan Google-nya sedang melipat origami kertas dan seorang entah cewek atau apa #author babak belur# sedang asik mengemut permen dengan rasa teraneh di dunia.

"Bossun ... gue bosennn ..." Himeko menghela nafas berat.

"Tau nih ... si Switch kemana siih?" Bossun tetap fokus dengan origami-nya. Sepertinya dia ingin menjadi Konan /slap/ (Himeko : "Salah anime!").

"Tau tuh, mana dari tadi kerjaannya itu-itu doang, Cuma disuruh jadi kelinci percobaannya Pak Chu sama suruh bantuin Pak J-Son ..." keluh Himeko.

"Iya, mana tadi ada yang minjem duit ke gue ..." Bossun mengiyakan kalimat Himeko barusan.

Drett ... dreet ... "Kau bidadari~ jatuh dari surgaa~ di hadapanku, ...-" ponsel Himeko berdering.

"Himeko, dasar anak alay. Ngapain lu pasang tuh lagu para MAHO jadi ringtone hape?" Bossun sweatdrop.

"Palingan kerjaan si Switch ... dia 'kan COMATE ..." Himeko langsung memungut (?) hapenya. Ada pesan atau sering kita sebut SMS. Dari siapakah?

Dari : Switch si Database sekolah

Hohoho! Kalian pasti lagi ngomongin gue ya? \(^0^)/ gue gitu ... terkenal B)

Hei-hei ... kalian jangan kangen-kangen sama gue yaah ... gue tau gue ini ganteng, jadi kalian jangan nge-fans sama gue yah ...

Gue lagi beli makanan paling cetar-cetar di Kaimei sekolah kita tercinta! *o* bentar lagi gue ke ruang klub kok, paling sejam lagi ... xD

Peluk cium, Kazuyoshi Usui-chi! :*

.

.

"Aaa ... ini ..." Bossun nunjuk-nunjuk layar hape Himeko yang ternodai oleh kenarsisan si Database itu dan tak lupa, tanda sweatdrop dengan indah menggantung di kepala Bossun.

Berbeda dengan Bossun yang sweatdrop, Himeko ...

"APA-APAAN NIH?! DASAR COMATE ALAAAAY! ! ! IDIH NAJIS TUJUH TURUNAN GUE KALO BILANG DIA GANTENG! DEMI TUHAAAAN ! ! MANA BAWAHNYA PAKE PELUK CIUM SEGALA LAGI ! ! ! SWITCH! ! ! KENA RABIES DEH GUEEE ! !" Himeko banting-banting stik hockeynya.

"S,sabar Himeko ... orang sabar pantatnya lebar ..."

"MAKSUD LO PANTAT GUE LEBAR GITU HAH?!"

"Ng, nggak juga ..."

"JUGA?! BERARTI MASIH ADA KEMUNGKINAN KALO PANTAT GUE LEBAR?!"

"E,enam puluh lima persen ..."

"APA?!"

"Udah, mendingan kita nyusul Switch, gue mau tau dia lagi beli apaan ..."

Akhirnya, setelah cek-cok aneh macam tadi, Bossun dan Himeko memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Hmmm ~" Bossun mencium aroma yang mengatakan "Ayo makan aku!" di sepanjang lorong sekolah.

"Kenapa lo Bossun? Nyium kentut gue ya?"

"Enak aja! Kentut lu tuh bau jengkol, Himeko!" Bossun terus mengendus bau tersebut tanpa mempedulikan Himeko yang sudah berapi-api ingin membunuhnya.

Bossun terus mengendus dan mengendus. Kali ini, sifat Anji*g-nya keluar. Ia terus mengendus sampai ...

"Heh, muka bego! Ngapain lo ngendus-ngendus sepatu gue? Nanti sepatu gue ketularan panu lo lagi!" seorang cowok berambut hitam pendek dengan wajah menantang menendang-nendang muka Bossun agar menjauh dari kaki-nya. Yap! Dia adalah Tsubaki Sasuke!

Bossun mengadah, melihat lawan bicaranya. "Heh, kalo muka gue bego, berarti muka lo juga dong, 'kan kita kembar!" balas Bossun.

"Aah ... anak kembar ...~" Himeko sibuk dengan jantungnya deg-deg-an.

"Enak aja! Muka gue kayak Albert Einstein!"

"Haha ... pantes! Tuh! Jidat lo lebar kayak lapangan soft ball! Ntar gue suruh Kapten sama timnya main di jidat lo ya!"

"Sialan lo! Ngajak berantem lo ama gue?!" Tsubaki pasang kuda-kuda. Sedangkan Bossun?

Bossun?

Apa yang dilakukan ia lakukan?

Apa yang dilakukan seorang Fujisaki Yusuke saat adik kembarnya mengajaknya berkelahi?

Bisa ditebak? Ayo tebak~

.

.

Bossun pasang muka melas.

Kasihan Tsubaki, punya kakak asemeneh (?) macam Bossun yang kalo diajak adu fisik Cuma pasang muka melas.

Tsubaki sweatdrop.

"Tsubaki, apaan tuh yang ada di kantong plastik?" Himeko melirik plastik yang dibawa Tsubaki. Ternyata dari situlah bau semerbak yang Bossun cium.

"Oh, ini makaroni pedas yang dipesen anak-anak osis ..." Tsubaki mengangkat plastik yang ia bawa.

"Hoho~ ternyata anak osis itu bisa makan juga ... gue kira mereka robot~" ledek Bossun.

"Terserah lu deh, serangga ..." Tsubaki mengabaikan perkataan saudara kembarnya.

"Serangga?" Bossun pundung.

"Hm, jadi ini makanan cetar-cetar di Kaimei, serangga no.2 ?" tanya Himeko.

"Serangga no.2 ?" Tsubaki ikutan pundung.

"Udah-udah! Ayo Bossun! Kita beli makaroni~" Himeko menarik (MENYERET) Bossun.

Kantin Sma Kaimei. Sedang ada tawuran (?) antar siswa yang mengerumuni sebuah gerobak bertuliskan "Makaroni Pedas".

"Hidup Kaimeeeii ...!" Yabasawa Moe dengan tubuhnya yang bagaikan ... hm ... You know what i mean, meloncat dengan indahnya ke arah kerumunan itu dan dengan indah pula mereka yang sedang mengantri tertindih.

"Hoi, Himeko ... kok di jepang bisa ada gerobak kayak gitu ya?" Bossun sweatdrop.

"Tau, Author nyolong dari rumahnya kali ..." Himeko pun sweatdrop.

Di tengah keributan itu, terlihat seorang pemuda berhiaskan kalung berliontin Laptop (?) sedang mengantri dan beruntungnya pemuda itu tidak terkena tindihan Yabasawa tadi.

Dengan semangat Himeko dan Bossun berteriak, "Switch!".

Orang yang tadi dipanggil menengok. "Hohoho! Ternyata kalian memang merindukanku ..." (^/\^)

"Switch!" Himeko berlari kearah database narsis itu.

"S ... w ... i ... t ... ch ..." sedangkan Bossun berlari ke arah Switch dengan efek slowmotion.

Himeko kembali menarik Bossun "Lebay lo, ini bukan di film Indiaaa!".

"Switch, kok ngantrinya lama banget?" tanya Himeko.

"Kan gue udah bilang, ini itu makanan paling cetar-cetar di sekolah kita!" ketik Switch.

"Switch ... beliin gue satu dong ..." Bossun kembali pasang muka melas sambil sujud-sujud di kaki teman nistanya itu.

"Ngantri aja sendiri!" Switch mengambil makaroni dan kembaliannya lalu dengan jahatnya pergi meninggalkan kedua teman seumur hidupnya.

"Tidaaaakk ! Swiiitcchh! ! huwaaa ! !" Bossun nangis-nangis bombay karena kepergian database tampan (?) kita ini.

"Cup, cup ... Bossun. Jangan nangis. Nih, ambil Pelocan. Ayo kita ngatri aja ..." Himeko memukul-memukul (dengan keras) pundak Bossun.

"Nggak ah ... hik, aku gak mau permen aneh mu ... aku mau ngantri aja ..." Bossun berdiri dan mulai mengantri.

Hari ini, seorang Fujisaki Yusuke belajar sesuatu.

Budayakanlah mengantri, tapi jangan mau kalo disuruh temen ngantri.

20 menit berlalu. Bossun dan Himeko masih berada cukup jauh dari abang-abang tukang makaroni.

Himeko asik memainkan hapenya.

"Norak lu Himeko," Bossun menoleh ke Himeko yang berada di belakangnya.

"Norak?" Himeko memandang orang melas yang berada di depannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Iya, Norak. Dari tadi kerjaannya main hapee ... terus ... gue aja yang punya hape bagus gak gue mainin ..."

"Emang lu punya hape? Apaan mereknya?"

"Hape gue mereknya Nokia **L**e**U**ki**MIA **... keren 'kan?"

"Hmmpff ..." Himeko menahan tawa. "Leukimia? Berarti hape lu kurang darah dong? Bentar lagi mati dong?"

"Nggak dong ... hape gue tuh keren, kalo biasanya hape Nokia kalo dinyalain 'kan salaman, kalo hape gue suit gunting kertas batu ..."

"Hmmmppff ... Hahaha! Bossuunnn ...! lo bikin gue sakit perut! Haha!" Himeko ngakak sejadi-jadinya. Bahkan karena saking ngakaknya, dia sampe ngedorong Bossun. Namun karena tenaganya yang bagaikan kuli panggul (?) dia mendorong Bossun hingga terjatuh menabrak orang di depannya.

BRUAK!

"Hahaha!" Himeko masih memegangi perutnya.

"Aduuh ... auw ..." Bossun mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"B,Bossun-saaan ..." seorang perempuan berbadan besar (Namun bukan dalam artian seperti Yabasawa) dengan dada besar sedang menunduk. Wajahnya tertutupi rambut hitamnya.

"Gyaaa! Bossunnn! Kau menimpaku!" BRUAAAAKKK! ! ! Koma mengeluarkan 'Special move'-nya.

Hasilnya? Bossun menjadi fosil di tembok.

"B,Bossun!" Himeko panik lari kesana-kemari nyari kotak P3K.

"B,Bossun-saan ..." Koma bingung bagaimana caranya meminta maaf. Sepertinya setelah ini ia harus berkonsultasi lagi dengan Sket Dance.

Skip time. Karena Author sudah ngantuk.

"Aaah ... akhirnya dapet juga nih makaroni pedas ..." Bossun membuka bungkus makaroni-nya dengan tubuh penuh perban.

"Makanya, lain kali kalian harus hati-hati. Terutama lo Himeko." Ketik Switch.

"Lo ngomong buat siapa? Comate alay bin narsis!" teriak Himeko.

"Sudah-sudah ... yang berlalu biarkanlah berlalu ..." sungut Bossun dengan wajah bijak.

"Bossun ..." mata saphire Himeko berbinar-binar.

"Inilah dia ... Bossun Teguh! Tadaaa! \(^o^)/" ketik Switch lagi.

"Tapi gara-gara kalian gue jadi kayak mumi begini ... liaaat ...! Huwaaa!" Bossun pundung sambil nangis bombay di pojokan.

"Apanya yang orang bijak?" Himeko lagi-lagi sweatdrop.

"Sudah, makan saja sana. Ada Makaroni pedas spesial ..." Switch memberi nasihat seperti di iklan mie S*dap.

Bossun mengambil sumpitnya "Selamat makaaaan~"

"Selamat makaaaan~" Himeko juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aaaaa ..." mereka menyuapkan makaroni pedas ke dalam mulut mereka.

"Hati-hati teman-teman ... itu sangat- ..." kalimat Switch terpotong.

.

.

...

"PEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS!" Bossun dan Himeko berlarian mengelilingi meja klub dengan efek api yang menari-nari di lidah mereka.

"Udah gue bilang Makaroni itu lebih pedas dari keliatannya." Ucap Switch.

"APA? KAPAN LO BILANG?!" tanya Himeko yang masih panik.

"Tadi pas kalian makan."

"DAFUUQ! ! !" Himeko mengambil Cylycone dan memukuli Switch sejadi-jadinya.

"Ampuuun ..." masih sempet aja si Switch ngetik.

"GAK ADA AMPUN BUAT LO!" Himeko memukuli Switch dengan api yang masih menari aduhai di mulutnya.

"ADUH! APA-APAAN SIH, NIH MAKARONI! PADAHAL KELIATANNYA PEDES BIASA! AAAAAAHH PEDEEEEEESSSS ! !" Bossun menuangkan air panas di termos ke mulutnya.

"PANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS!"

Poor for you, Bossun.

**-Fin-**

**A/N : **Hohoho! Fic humor ini saya peruntukan untuk adikku tersayang ... xD. Aduhh ... galau saya ... tadi pertamanya pengen bikin romance, tapi entah kenapa pengen secepatnya menistakan anggota Sket Dance (padahal dari awal mereka emang udah nista). Yosh! Bagaimana pun ini fic pertamaku di fandom ini~

Sebenernya, ini pengalaman nyata lho! Kemaren saya beli 2 porsi (karena saya pikir kalo 1 porsi gak cukup) Makaroni Pedas di sekolah. Rasanya? Anjiiir ... pedes gileeee ... T^T dan setelah makan tuh makaroni, saya langsung flu, keren banget 'kan efeknya? xD

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic nista saya ini ^^)/

Minta saran, kritik dan tidak lupa reviewnya ya~\(^0^)/


End file.
